In large facilities or campuses, or in unfamiliar settings, finding a destination can be difficult. In addition to contending with crowds, signs that may not always be clearly designated, obstacles, and other factors, a destination can change based on factors outside the control of the person trying to reach the destination. In some cases, such as time-sensitive matters, a lack of access to clear navigation information can lead to negative consequences if someone arrives late to a destination.